Episode 1- "Impact."
Outbreak Episode 1- Impact The episode opens with Norman Stanley, a middle aged, balding man, seen through the bedroom window of his house in a small Scottish village. As the camera zooms in, the viewer can hear the radio report that Norman is listening to; the report speaks of a meteorite passing above Earth's atmosphere that very day, due to miss impact with the earth itself, though, a small piece is predicted to separate and fall through the atmosphere, landing harmlessly in the sea somewhere north of the British Isles. Norman goes downstairs, wishes his wife farewell, and picks up his daughter for a good bye kiss as he heads off for work, climbing into his delivery van. On the side of the van it says 'FLETCHERS: WE FLETCH AND CARRY.' The camera zooms out, showing the village, then further out, as it shows the coastline, and then the island complex out to see, the appropriately cross-shaped Crossmoor prison, as the Outbreak titles roll. The camera moves across above the village off to the west, as it zooms into a military base nestled atop an area of cliffs. The camera drops down through a building, zooming into the office of the wide-shouldered, short, middle aged, many-jowled General Simms. On the opposite side of the desk to him sit four soldiers; the young, savvy Adrian Harken, the butch, short-haired female soldier known as Sully, the tall, muscular black soldier, Robert Hutchins and the London born young man of Korean heritage, David Chu, or Dave, to his friends. Simms tells them that the meteorite fragment spoken off on the news is indeed heading for the sea, but what the news did not reveal is that the recently built Crossmoor Prison is potentially going to be hit by it. Simms orders the unit of soldiers, led by the fiery Harken, to go into the prison and to try and evacuate as many staff as they can; prisoners are not a priority. The four are ordered to go in gas masks and to keep them on. Simms tells them that there is a helicopter waiting to take them in and they depart in it. Events cut back to Norman as he drives his van to a little dock and aboard a small ferry boat. Events rapidly cut as the boat goes a mile or two out to see from the coast, to the dock of Crossmoor Prison. The helicopter containing the soldiers is also shown as it approaches the prison just as the ferry boat is docking. As Norman is driving, the weather forecast on the radio mentions the approach of the meteor again and of the massive storm front approaching which will be covering most of the British Isles. As the helicopter is landing, the storm starts lashing down. Harken and his group of soldiers are met off the helicopter by Warden Matthew Williams who tells them that Mrs Rice, the prison complex manager is waiting to see them. Williams start to tell the soldiers about the complex as he guides them, but Harken cuts him short, telling him that he is here to bring some urgent news, not a guided tour. In contrast, Norman is shown driving his way through the prison, happily greeting everyone that he meets as the various buildings are shown, as Norman makes his way to the primary detention facility. The comic cuts to the second floor of the men's detention facility, where two of the guards, Dwayne Leevy and Arnold Rice, are getting thrown around by the humongous prisoner, Buffalo, as he picks up the almost equally large Dwayne, and throws him into a table, smashing it in half, all the while screaming 'I want to see my wife!' Michael McKeon is then introduced, the Chief Warden of Men's Detention facility and calmly approaches the massive prisoner, as other prisoners watch on. The much smaller man in his fifties manages to calm the goliath with only a few words, sending Buffalo back into his cell, where McKeon then radios through to have the cell locked down. The two guards look at him in disbelief as he tells them both to clean up. He is radioed back, and asked to go and see Mrs Rice immediately, and reluctantly, he does so. McKeon is called into meeting with Rice and with Ronnie McKensie, the Chief Warden of the female detention facility; it is quickly established that the two don't get on well as the two constantly snap at each other. Rice silences the two, telling them that some military personnel have arrived and called for an emergency meeting, though she doesn't know about what. McKeon is very annoyed about having to sit and wait, thinking that he has plenty of other things to be doing. Meanwhile, Harken arrives with his soldiers at the male detention facility, and seems incredibly annoyed when Ralph, the security guard for entrance into the building, makes them leave their weapons in a storage locker near the front doors. As the soldiers head off, he is closely followed by Norman Stanley into the building who has deliveries to bring into the post-room, and is on very friendly terms with Ralph. The viewer sees that Norman is concealing packs of cigarettes amidst his delivery, which he manages to conceal from Ralph. He then takes his delivery into the postroom, and then sits down near the right hand wall, talking to the two workers in the room, whilst he deposits the cigarettes through a loose brick in the wall. Events then cut inside the prison canteen, where Zachariah Volk, handsome bespectacled and rather thin and scrawny prisoner, goes over to the loose brick in the wall, and transfers some payment as he takes Norman's cigarettes. He then sits in a chair, flanked by the towering bald man he refers to as “Knuckles.” He is approached by the short, wiry, bald tatooed Carter Campbell, and his even smaller, pug-faced, wide shouldered associate Russo, and his much taller, nearly seven foot friend, known as Leviathan, a black man with long dreadlocks. Carter intimidates Zach into telling him about the cigarettes, though Knuckles urges Carter to back off. Carter decides not to cause any trouble with Zach, who he calls 'F**k' as opposed to Volk, but reminds Zach that any business in the prison goes through him, and then next time, Carter deserves his cut. Zach says he will get it, and as the three walk away, he gives Knuckles a sideways glance that implies he won't. As the rain pelts down outside, events cut inside the helicopter, where Simms urges the pilot to get out of there. When mentioning the soldiers already inside, Simms says he will have to leave them. The helicopter takes off. Zack decides he needs to go the toilet, and Knuckles and two guards accompany them out of the canteen into the main corridor. Zach hides the cigarettes inside a lose tile in the ceiling above on the cubicles, whilst Knuckles waits. Upstairs, as the soldiers arrive at the meeting, there is a heated situation as Harken presents the evacuation order and demands Rice's compliances, and Rice rather takes offence to his assumed authority and an argument between Rice, the wardens and Harken breaks out as the storm rages outside the window. Then, outside, McKeon sees a green flash in the air. Then there is a mighty crash. Norman hears the noise outside and runs out through the open doors to see what is going. He sees a green flash in the air strike the helicopter, flying towards the prison, as it starts spinning about frantically. He runs back inside, runs past a mystified Ralph and dives for cover in the post-room as the helicopter hits the prison roof. Those in the meeting room are flung around like ragdolls as three loud booms shake the building as the helicopter smashes through each floor. Sully and Robert our knocked unconscious, Rice to the floor, but remaining conscious. The Chief Wardens cling onto the table and stay on their feet. Dave maintains his balance without holding onto a thing. Harken is slammed face first into the water, but manages to pull himself to his feet. Williams is flung against the door, but maintains consciousness. Williams tears the door open and see little but smoke and dust. Williams screams out as a thick hand grabs him around the neck and he is dragged off into the darkness. Zach and Knuckles step out into the corridor, looking further into the facility as they are blasted by a cloud of dust. The guards outside the toilet are collapsed. A detached rotor blade rolls down the corridor at them. Zach flees in terror. Knuckles watches, frozen. Several more guards are chopped to pieces by the rotor blade, which ends up diagonal, almost horizontal, as it wedges itself betweem wall. A tip of the rotor blade stops a mere inch from Knuckle's face. Zach says 'its time to leave!' and beckons Knuckles with him as he heads towards the exit. With their masks on, Harken and Dave head out after Williams, followed by McKeon. They spot a very tall, broad shouldered, pale skinned man with long black hair mostly drawn across his face, crouched down, smashing Williams' head once against a broken piece of wall, as the Vampire reaches his bloodied fingers to his mouth, and licks William's blood off of it. McKeon recognises him, calling out 'Its the Apache Vampire!' There is a humongous hole in the floor only feet from Rice's office, and several cells have just gone, others have lost their front door, the Vampire's included. Seeing he has been spotted, but the Vampire clambers over the lip of the broken floor and disappears. Harken insists they need to go after him. McKeon agrees, but first, he radios through to the control room, says that prisoners are free and orders them to go into lockdown. Emergency power comes on as the prison goes into lockdown. Norman watches as a lockdown shutter slams into place in the doorway, trapping him and the two post workers inside the postroom. End of episode.